


Foresight Sadly Lacking

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Five by Five' . Wes is thinking, but he's not getting anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight Sadly Lacking

He’d like to think when they met, he glimpsed what she’d become. Or felt a chill, the first time he touched her. Would love to rewrite every time he came, teeth tight on a bitten-off name he’d rather was bloody Quentin’s instead of hers.

But he didn’t, there wasn’t, and he can’t.

So he watches the blood-sticky shard slice air, then skin, and remembers when he wished she’d pay him some attention; not see him as a failure; respect (fuck) him...

Now he just wishes she’d stop looking as if she’s the one being tortured here.

Or just stop. Please.


End file.
